ABS-CBN
ABS-CBN 'is a Filipino television channel that airs the Philippine version of Big Brother, Pinoy Big Brother since its launch in 2005. ABS-CBN is one of the few television networks to successfully produce Big Brother around the world. Pinoy Big Brother currently had 13 seasons since its launch in 2005 all with high ratings. The series has been nominated for being the Best Reality Show, even winning the University of Santo Tomas's ''USTv Students' Choice Awards for the Student’s Choice of Reality Show category in Pinoy Big Brother 2. On the first few seasons, ABS-CBN and the series were marred by various criticisms and controversies, even having a one-episode suspension during Pinoy Big Brother 1 due to its negative reputation in other countries but ABS-CBN were able to eventually transform the series to a more wholesome, family friendly format with an addition of moral life lessons given by Big Brother whenever he gives an advice to the housemates on their personal problems. The series eventually had a huge impact in the country, forever changing the Philippine Television history. It resulted to ABS-CBN's rival network, GMA Network producing the Survivor Philippines in 2008 to counteract the consistent high ratings of Pinoy Big Brother. However, Pinoy Big Brother remained undefeated, making it among the rarely few, if not the only Big Brother franchise to defeat a Survivor franchise in terms of television ratings and viewership. Network History '''ABS-CBN (an initialism of the network's former names, Alto Broadcasting System - Chronicle Broadcasting Network) is a Filipino commercial broadcast television network that is the flagship property of ABS-CBN Corporation, a company under Lopez Group. The network is headquartered at the ABS-CBN Broadcasting Center in Quezon City, with additional offices and production facilities in 25 major cities including Iloilo, Cebu, and Davao. ABS-CBN is formally referred to as "The Kapamilya Network", a Filipino word which means a member of a family, and was originally introduced in 2003 during the celebration of the 50th year anniversary of Philippine television. It is the largest television network in the country in terms of revenues, assets, and international coverage. ABS-CBN is the oldest television broadcaster in Southeast Asia and one of the oldest commercial television broadcaster in Asia. It is also the leading television network in the Philippines with advertising revenues of 21.2 billionpesos for the fiscal year of 2015. ABS-CBN's first ever television broadcast was on October 23, 1953 as Alto Broadcasting System (ABS) on DZAQ-TV, just 3 months after the first broadcast of Japan's Nippon Television. It is also the first television network in Southeast Asia to broadcast in color, the first television network in the Philippines to formally launch a digital terrestrial television service, and the first broadcast television network in the Philippines to formally launch in high-definition. Today, the flagship television station of ABS-CBN is DWWX-TV (ABS-CBN TV-2 Manila). The network operates across the Philippine archipelago through its ABS-CBN Regional diision which controls 80 television stations. Its programs are also available outside the Philippines through the global subscription television channel The Filipino Channel (TFC) which is now available in over three million paying households worldwide as well as terrestrially in Guam through KEQI-LP. Since 2011, the network is on test broadcast for digital terrestrial television using the Japanese standard ISDB-T in select areas in the Philippines. On October 3, 2015, ABS-CBN started to broadcast in high-definition on select direct-to-home cable television providers and later on direct-to-home satellite television. Logo Gallery File:ABS_building_1950s.jpg|ABS Studios in 1950s File:Current_ABS-CBN_Studios_in_1960s.jpg|Current ABS-CBN Studios in 1960s after the merge. File:ABSCBN_Studios.jpg|ABS-CBN Main Building today. Trivias * ABS-CBN is the oldest and largest television network in Southeast Asia. It's also the first television network in the region to broadcast color television. Category:Networks Category:Television Category:Pinoy Big Brother